


two sips taste just as sweet

by historiologies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Guests AU, copious amounts of celebratory alcohol ingestion, soonwoo are boyfriends attending gyuhao's wedding, yes this is based on the home run special video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/historiologies
Summary: Wonwoo's slightly inebriated and thinking about his boyfriend, while they are on a boat celebrating Mingyu and Minghao's wedding.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, background gyuhao - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	two sips taste just as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious liberties were taken regarding the status of same sex marriage in Korea but like. Yeah, that's mostly it. Set in a non-idolverse world, but the details of this AU are up to the reader.
> 
> This was for [Anna](http://twitter.com/jeonbuns_00), a dear friend. Thank you for donating for a great cause!! You surely helped a lot. <3
> 
> Anyway, this is just a small piece of est. relationship fluff. We love that around here.

In retrospect, Wonwoo thinks, it was certainly a night to remember.

He’s not one for wild inebriation nor is he particularly insistent on being the life of the party, but weddings are special, if he does say so himself, and when two of his close friends are the ones getting married, well, Wonwoo supposes there are exceptions to the rule.

Three glasses of wine and a rowdy, spirited dance circle — where he’d hooted and hollered at the grooms’ spontaneous tango — later, Wonwoo is content to let the buzzing in his veins settle while his feet rest. A few meters away, his friends continue their merrymaking, shouting and singing at the top of their lungs because there’s literally no one around to tell them to pipe down.

Having a reception in the middle of the Han river was a smart, smart move on both Mingyu and Minghao’s part. No one would be banging on any doors where they were, and given the decibels his friends could reach, bass-boosted by an open bar, they could have had several citations written up from just Seokmin, Soonyoung and Seungkwan.

The air is chilly, but not unpleasantly so. The alcohol humming through his system is enough to ensure he doesn’t freeze to death in the middle of the river. He’s picking at the dessert he’d just snagged from the buffet, and using his knee to bump against Vernon, who’s sitting next to him. The other boy, too used to his _hyung’s_ playfulness, simply ignores him as he bops his head to the tune that’s being played by the night’s hired deejay, who is probably thinking he isn’t paid enough to deal with Junhui’s frequent Chinese song requests.

“Wonwoo-yaaaaaaah!”

He braces himself for impact, and it’s that anticipation that saves his face from suddenly being shoved into the cake. “Hello dear,” he says dryly, but his eyes soften and he leans back against the warmth of his boyfriend’s sweaty drunken self, plastered against him. He pats the arms linked around his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Mmmm, no,” Soonyoung says, a sulk in his voice and a pout on his lips. Despite the streaks of sweat running down his cheeks and the flush of activity and tipsiness smeared across his nose, he is irresistible to Wonwoo. “You’re not dancing with me and I missed you.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Vernon says suddenly, urgently. “I’m right here.”

“Our little Vernonie,” Soonyoung coos; he reaches out towards Vernon and pinches him on the cheek. “Tell your Wonwoo- _hyung_ to dance with me.”

Wonwoo laughs, but the tips of his ears blush pink. “I’ll finish this then catch up with you, babe. Go ahead.” He nods in the direction of the dance floor. “I think Seungkwan is looking for you.”

“Okaaaaaaay, but don’t keep me waiting lover boy,” Soonyoung acquiesces, before launching himself into the middle of the crowd. “Where are you, Lee Seokmin! _Chumchuneun! Jageun Catallena_! Everybody!”

He watches fondly as Soonyoung leads everyone into a mini flash mob dancing to Orange Caramel classics, whipping out his best dance moves and leaving everyone in stitches in his wake. Scrunching up his nose, he hides a laugh as Soonyoung starts flapping his hands around akin to an adorably drunk bird, and Seungcheol whining about having to follow it.

“Wonwoo- _hyung_ ,” Vernon says seriously. “I say this with all due respect, but you’re whipped.”

“Whipped?” Wonwoo replies distantly; his mind is half on this conversation and half following Soonyoung whirling around the dance floor — he’s dipping Chan in a ridiculous impersonation of Minghao and Mingyu’s earlier moves, he’s trying to wrap arms around Jihoon (to no avail; Jihoon has gotten more slippery as the years went by), he’s holding hands with Jeonghan and Seokmin and cutting swathes through the crowd, head thrown back, laughing, happy. He looks _so_ happy, it’s almost blinding to look at.

Wonwoo has never been one to shy away from turning towards the sun, not when it comes in the form of one Kwon Soonyoung.

Vernon chuckles, shoves at him just a little. “Yeah, whipped. Meaning, you’re totally head over heels.” Wonwoo turns to look at him, but the smile on Vernon’s face is understanding, kind even. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s really good. It looks really good on you.”

He wonders if he should feel embarrassed, because all that’s registering is this feeling of his heart being too big for his chest to contain. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Vernon sips from his wine glass companionably. “I’ve known both of you for so long and at first when you guys got together I thought, you two were so different. But actually, it’s not that at all. You seem to fit each other very well. It’s obvious that you care a lot about each other.” He frowns at what he’s drinking. “Ah, sorry _hyung_ , I don’t mean to pry.” He jiggles the glass in front of Wonwoo’s face, to Wonwoo’s amusement. “Had a bit too much.”

“It’s alright, I know what you mean,” Wonwoo says, assuaging Vernon softly. He places an amiable arm around Vernon’s shoulder. “Maybe the wine is getting me sentimental too, but…” He trails off as he sees Soonyoung look over his shoulder, in their direction; he blinks, rapidly, until their eyes lock and Soonyoung starts to pout. He laughs to himself, interrupting his train of thought. “Sometimes, I think it’s because we’re so different that we push each other to be better. To be more… like the people we want to be. I mean, I know that’s what it’s like for me.”

He shakes his head, before turning to Vernon, who’s looking at him pensively. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Vernon says. He perches his chin on his fist before staring down Wonwoo goodnaturedly. “Like I said. Whipped.”

Wonwoo tips his head back and laughs.

—-

“What were you and Vernon talking about?”

Wonwoo lifts his chin from where it’s resting against the top of Soonyoung’s head to stare down at the other. “You saw that, huh?”

Soonyoung makes snuffly noises, his nose tucked into the warm of Wonwoo’s neck, and Wonwoo feels the arms wrapped loose around his waist tighten. “You two were laughing and then you got serious too. What was that about?”

It’s almost midnight, and the party was winding down already, ferry slowly drifting back towards the harbor. Many of the participants were either slumped over tables or wandering back towards the buffet to check out what was left to pick at while finishing the rest of the free-flowing liquor. Seungcheol was snoring next to Jihoon, who was engaging Jeonghan and Minghao in an engrossing conversation about the things people usually talk about while deeply inebriated.

Only he and Soonyoung were still on the dance floor, Soonyoung insisting that Wonwoo hasn’t danced with him enough. Ordinarily, Wonwoo would protest and cite exhaustion, but talking with Vernon had him thinking about just how much better his life was now after he’d swallowed up his pride and finally asked Soonyoung out on a date-date, not one of their casual dinners or their gym workout sessions as a poor excuse just to spend more time with him. 

Besides, the pretty pink spots on Soonyoung’s cheeks have always been hard to say no to.

There’s a soft ballad crooning over the speakers, and he’s holding Soonyoung’s whole body close to him, noticing even in his slightly tipsy state how perfectly he fits against him, the softness of him smoothening the sharpest of his edges. It’s in moments like this where Wonwoo realizes he feels the most content, the most sure. The most beloved.

He lifts his hand, fixing Soonyoung’s bangs and gently massaging the nape of his neck. “Nothing much. The wedding. Mingyu and Minghao. You.” He tucks a stray piece of hair behind Soonyoung’s ear as he says this, pinching the part of his lobe that doesn’t have an earring dangling off it affectionately.

“Me? What about me? Does Vernon miss having me as his roommate?” There’s a slight slur in Soonyoung’s voice that tells Wonwoo that his energy is flagging and petering towards empty. He secures his arm tighter around his waist. “Is he negotiating me away from you?”

“Like he could,” Wonwoo scoffs, before pressing a small kiss against Soonyoung’s temple. This makes Soonyoung giggle and cuddle closer. 

They’re still swaying, slow dancing in the middle of the river, only vaguely aware of the muted sounds of the other wedding guests around them. It happens very often, Wonwoo thinks, the rest of the world fading away until all that’s left is him, Soonyoung, and the tiny sliver of space they make for themselves, an us, a we, in the middle of everything else.

“Don’t worry, Nonu-yah,” Soonyoung murmurs against the skin of his collarbone. “When it’s our turn to get married, Beononie won’t have the chance anymore because you’ll be stuck with me. No takebacks.”

A lump lodges itself in Wonwoo’s throat and the image of the velvet covered box he has hidden in one of their spare luggage pops into his mind. Right now, more than ever, it feels inevitable — even if they haven’t spoken about it directly, there’s no doubt in Wonwoo’s mind. Soonyoung is Wonwoo’s endgame, and hearing Soonyoung think the same way, well, it means more than Wonwoo can actually articulate in words. “Is that so?”

“Mhmmm,” Soonyoung hums, and as Wonwoo feels him lift his head to press a soft sweet smooch on his cheek, he feels his heart stop, stutter, restart. “Let’s go home now, babe.”

“Oi, _hyungs_ ,” says someone. Wonwoo thinks it’s Mingyu, and it is. “Don’t upstage Hao and I at our own wedding!” It’s said goodnaturedly, though, and Wonwoo knows Mingyu is he and Soonyoung’s biggest fan — it was Mingyu who told Wonwoo to get his shit together about Soonyoung before it was too late, after all.

Wonwoo playfully glares at Mingyu to the delight of the drunk, exhausted crowd of their friends. He gathers Soonyoung even more tightly in his arms, clearing his throat lest anyone else — Jeonghan is staring suspiciously in their direction and it’s the last thing he needs right now — catch him getting emotional to the point of _tears_ about his feelings for Kwon Soonyoung. Never mind that he’s the love of his life or anything — if Yoon Jeonghan saw this, he would never hear the end of it. “We’re almost to the shore.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung breathes. He’s practically asleep now, almost dead weight in Wonwoo’s arms, and Wonwoo has never been more endeared in his life. This is what Vernon means when he says Wonwoo is whipped, he supposes. “We can just dance until we get there. You lead.”

Wonwoo smiles, before pressing his forehead against Soonyoung’s. “We’ll do it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi at @historiologies on twt :)


End file.
